


Not much longer - Roger x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Not much longer - Roger x Reader

“You can’t keep this up anymore can you?” You sigh, looking down at Roger struggling to walk somewhat. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” His disease was taking over and you knew that it was taking an extreme toll on his body. You had a look of sadness plastered on you face as you limped somewhat over to you, putting his arm around your shoulder, “don’t worry _____, I’m perfectly fine, my leg is just asleep, see?” He raised his leg and lost his balance, falling back, pulling you down as well as he didn’t let go of you. He landed first, then you landed on top of him. You groaned and sit up, looming over him, “you okay Cap? I didn’t crush you did I?” He shook his head, despite in pain, he smiled at you, “I like you being on top of me.” He wiggled his eyebrows, grinning, You chuckle and playfully push his face, “alright Casanova, none of that business until you get better. I’m sure you can’t get it up without it hurting at all.” He frowned, “I told you, I’m not that sick _____, my leg was just sleep-“ He groaned in pain as you lightly pressed a finger to his side, “that look and your lack of words says it all.” You remove your finger and carefully help him up, “come on Cap, let’s go take a nap, I’ll let you be the big spoon, just don’t try to hump me, I don’t want you to get any bruises.” He laughs and kisses your cheek, “you’re no fun. But I still love you,” he chimes childishly. “I love you to Cap.”


End file.
